Makeshift Family
by ameliagianna
Summary: After the birth of her son, the other Olivia and Lincoln deal with their feelings.
1. Just Another Morning

Olivia Dunham opened her eyes from sleep. Awoken by light screams from the adjacent room, Liv turns her head to see Lincoln Lee nuzzled in to where her collarbone meets her neck. Groaning, he shifts and his arm crawls to wrap around her torso. He opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is her fire red hair. He pulls her closer, and she giggles. "I need to go to Henry," she whispers, the cries fading off in to the background as her voice floods his senses.

"No, stay," he protests softly. Pulling her closer and holding her tighter, she turns her body towards him. Liv locks eyes with Lincoln. She leans in to kiss him, but stops when she hears a faint chiming from his cuff.

He sighs and reaches up to his ear. "This is Captain Lee." He listens for a moment, shooting Liv a glance. "I'll be right in." He listens for a moment more, then replies, "Call Agent Francis, and I'll get Agent Dunham." He smiles at her, and she brings her thumb to her mouth, nibbling it lightly.

Reaching to turn the cuff off, he laughs. "You really shouldn't do that, you know." Liv holds his gaze, not moving her thumb from her mouth. Lincoln leans in close. "Kiss me."

Liv was happy to oblige him. As their lips meet, Liv melts against him. Her thoughts of work and Henry slipped to the back of her mind as Lincoln wrapped his arms around her and her hands tangled in his hair.

She was brought abruptly back to reality, though, by a scream radiating from the next room. Lincoln held her for one last moment, then relaxed his hold. "I'll go take care of Henry, you get dressed. We gotta go."

They stood from the bed. Lincoln looks back as he walks out of the room to catch Liv closing the bathroom door. The shower starts and Lincoln turns.

Walking in to the next room, the crying gets louder. Lincoln leans over the crib and reaches inside. The second his hands reach the baby, his crying stops. He pulls him up and sits the child in the crook of his arm. "Hey, big man." Henry's hand stretches towards Lincoln's face eagerly, as if saying "hello".

Lincoln works his way through the kitchen and towards the fridge for a bottle. He pops the rubber nipple in Henry's mouth and he drinks hungrily.

Leaning his back against the counter, Lincoln watches as the infant feeds. As the milk in the bottle disappears, Henry's eyelids fall lower and lower. When the bottle is empty, the baby is asleep again.

As Lincoln drops the empty bottle into the sink, Liv walks out of the bedroom. She looks at the sleeping child and smiles. "I guess I don't get to tell him good morning," she whispers. She reaches out and Lincoln places him gently in her arms.

She takes him and rocks him back and forth, humming. Lincoln watches her, awestruck by how this woman has transformed since the birth of her son.

As she slowly returns him to the crib, Lincoln thinks about how this child has affected her, affected him, affected the both of them together.

Ever since that night, when Lincoln thought he lost her, he made a deal with himself that he would raise this boy as his own, no matter what. And now he was curious and excited to find out just how much he would get to do just that.


	2. Melting

"You are such a wimp, Lincoln," Liv teases. She pulls her keys out of her pocket.

Lincoln's hands go to his waist. "Come on, Liv. The guy had melted."

Liv turns to unlock her door, and reaches for the doorknob. Lincoln grabs her hand, stopping her. She looks back at him.

"Wait," he says quietly. His hand goes to her hips, and she lets her hand slip from the door. He moves in closer and locks eyes with her.

Liv raises a hand to his face and smiles. But a moment later, it's gone. "Linc..." Her hand falls and she tries to turn away.

Lincoln holds her in place and turns her back towards him. "I love you, Olivia Dunham. I think I always have. And being here, with you and Henry, only makes me love you more." He brushes some hair behind her ear. "I know you aren't there yet. But I will wait until you are.

Liv's smile returns and Lincoln quickly closes the distance between them. Liv doesn't let the kiss go deeper, though, because she pulls away and turns to unlock the door.

Inside, Liv calls out to her mother. The older woman walks in with Henry in her arms. Lincoln stands off to he side awkwardly.

Liv reaches out for him eagerly. Her mother places the wiggling infant in her arms and Liv instantly relaxes around him and starts whispering to Henry. Lincoln moves closer to the pair, and the elder Dunham watches the makeshift family.

Liv hands over Henry to Lincoln and goes to her mother. "Thanks for watching him. See you tomorrow for lunch?"

"Of course," the woman answers, pulling Liv into an embrace. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Liv releases her mother and watches her move towards the door.

"Good to see you, Mrs. Dunham," Lincoln says just as she reaches the door.

"You as well, Lincoln," she adds, and then she's gone.

Liv turns back to Lincoln and Henry only to find that Henry is fast asleep in his arms. "Again?" she teases. "I don't know what you do to get him to fall asleep so fast."

Lincoln laughs quietly. "He likes me. Don't you, buddy?" he whispers to Henry. He walks over and gently lays him in the crib.

"It always takes me ten minutes to get him down, you held him for all of two. What's your secret?" Liv pulls off her jacket and kicks off her shoes.

Lincoln smirks. "Oh, if I told you that, then I would have to kill you."

Liv moves closer to Lincoln, until their bodies are almost pressed up against each other. She leans in close to his ear and whispers, "Are you sure you're not just boring him?"

Catching on to Liv's game, Lincoln places a hand on Liv's waist and pulls her against him roughly. Looking right into her eyes, he says, "I have it on very good authority that I'm not at all boring."

"Really?" she asks, her hands trailing down his chest. "Prove it."


	3. Finally

"Prove it."

Not sparing another second, Lincoln attacked Liv's mouth and his hands slid down from her waist to her ass and pulled her up, her wrapping her long legs around him.

Lincoln's lips moved from her lips to her neck, finding her pulse and sucking. Liv released a moan, and she trailed her nails up his back to his neck where her fingers tangled in his hair.

Lincoln pulled Liv against him, their hips colliding and grinding. They both moaned now, his muffled by her neck. Their skins were flush, too warm for their clothes. Liv dropped her legs to the floor and guided them towards the bedroom. She tugged at Lincoln's shirt, pulling it up and over his back. He disconnected from her neck, raised his arms slightly and let her pull it over his head.

As soon as it hit the floor, his mouth was on hers again. But his kisses were slower now. Not any lighter than before, they could have been deeper if that had been at all possible, but they weren't rushed. He cradled her face in his hands, her hair didn't seem as fiery between his warm hands and her burning cheeks.

Liv pulled away for only a moment, trying to breathe again. He seemed to not need it, his lips always attaching to some other part of her when not fused to hers. He trailed kisses down her jaw and neck and then back up again.

Liv pulled his face from hers, looking for his eyes. Her hands relaxed on his cheeks as he opened his eyes and stared her down. Her breath was still ragged, while he held his.

They stood, not touching at all but still close enough to feel the other's raised body temperature. Liv closed her eyes, and silent, Lincoln took a step back from her. She felt the air around her cool with the loss of him. She sighed sadly, and he responded by grabbing her hand in his.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "Maybe I should go." He had taken her pause as a sign of doubt, not one of only thought.

Though since the baby they had grown close, and had finally decided to try being together, Liv had been hesitant. They had agreed to wait on sex. She had had a lingering feeling of doubt for her sudden interest in Lincoln. But as they spent more time together, and she watched him with Henry, the feeling had faded. He would stay with her and the baby, and not expect a thing in return.

That had been why Liv had pulled away. She had to ask herself one last time it this was real. If she could finally give herself fully to this man and accept that she did love him back. The way she felt around him was undeniable now.

As Lincoln dropped her hand, he veered around Liv to retrieve his shirt. He was stopped, though, by her hand around his wrist. When he turned back to question her, she reached up to his face and pulled his lips back to hers.

"Stay," was all she said against his lips. His hands returned to her waist and pulled her close again.

Liv was with him this time. She had her shirt off in moments, and then they were on the bed. Lincoln took his time with her, one hand on her waist to hold her close and the other running through her hair and brushing her cheek softly.

Liv rolled on top of him, biting on his lower lip. Lincoln broke the kiss and Liv raised her head. "What?"

He wanted to ask if she was okay, if she had any doubt at all. He wanted to ask her if she loved him. But he didn't. "Nothing," he replied, hoping not to sound to much like he was hiding something.

But Liv knew him better. "You are a really bad liar, Linc, so don't even try it. What's wrong?" She was straddling him, both of them almost half naked. What reason could he possibly have to stop?

Lincoln sat up in the bed, Liv going up with him. Her legs were still wrapped around his lower torso, and she had her arms around his neck to keep her upright. Lincoln sighed. "Are you sure?"

Liv smiled, finding his worry a little humorous. She grazed her nails across his bare back lightly, and he shivered. She somehow managed to pull herself closer to him. Now the only thing between their bare chests was her bra, which she ached to remove, as with the rest of their clothes. "More than ever," she whispered in his ear. That was the last that either of them would speak.

They stayed upright for a moment longer, Lincoln's arm reaching around to unclasp her bra. When she was free of it, she let it fall to the floor. His hands stayed splayed across her bare back, holding her glued to him. Their heartbeats raced, in sync with one another.

Liv eased Lincoln back onto the bed, and untangled her legs. His hands moved down her back to the hem of her pants. She reached down and unbuttoned them, allowing him to slide them off of her hips. She kicked them off the rest of the way and then on to the floor, her hands quickly moving to the button on his pants.

Her fingers had the button undone in seconds. Before she could remove them, Lincoln had moved his hands to her thighs and they were moving dangerously higher. His mouth had latched on to her neck and was working on leaving a mark just below her jaw. She could feel his hands still moving and she moaned.

But instead of letting him get any closer, she rolled them over so he was on top and she pushed his pants down. Once his hands had moved to help them off, she wrapped her legs around his torso again and moved against him. He let out a deep groan, and she rolled them back over.

She rocked against him, and he pulled her lips to his so fast their teeth collided. Neither of them seemed to notice.

Liv could tell that they both needed to rid themselves of the last scraps of fabric that separated their bodies. Liv worked fast, and they finally had absolutely nothing between them, not even air.


End file.
